User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 42
Lenny Carlson, Backstabbing Bastard We walked out of the tunnel and into daylight. That was when Coach Carrington stated, "Let me go now. I can walk myself". I let him go and saw that we were not far from Autumn Falls. "Maybe we can go to one of those houses and get medic supplies for your wound", I suggested. Just then, I heard a cry behind me and saw Coach on the ground and with Lenny standing over his body with a branch in his hands. "I see you cought up", he stated. "Hey", I said as I went up to Coach and kneed beside him. I looked up at Lenny and said, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" "You know how it all has to end. I have to kill you and Buddy here as well as Derek. Now, I have to ask for that can back. Now hand it over, Clayton", he ordered. "Alright", I said. I pulled the can out of my pocket and instead of handing the can over, I threw it mistakely into the sewer. Lenny screamed at the top of his lungs when I did that. "Oops", I said sarcastically. "You are dead", he claimed. He pulled out his gun. Before he could fire, Coach got up on his feet and whacked the gun out of his hands. Lenny then pushed him back onto the ground and then kicked him in the head, kncoking him out. "Leave the injured man alone and fight me. Fight me, you coward", I taunted. "Fine then", he agreed. We started circling one another. He then threw the first few punches, but I avoided them with ease. "Nice moves", he said sarcastically. He next said, "Come on, Clayton. You're a soldier of fortune like me. You're a sociopath just like me. Does friends and family really matter to you?" "I AM NOT A SOCIOPATH. I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT. NO MORE TALK. SHUT UP AND FIGHT". I then threw punches at him, but he avoided. He then threw punches at me and they all hit me. "No more games", he stated. He then pulled out a knife. "REALLY? SERIOUSLY? KNIFE FIGHTS?" I shouted. He started swinging at me and he cut me on the shoulder. "OOUCH", I cried. He then charged at me and tried to stab me, but I managed to hold the blade away. Just when it seemed like he was about to win the hand-to-hand combat, there was the sound of an armored vehicle coming towards us. I kicked him in the knee and moved out of the way. Lenny moved as well on time and fell down the hill. The armored vehicle crashed into a tree and then shut off. The door opened and Derek came out. "I see you took your dear time getting here", I stated. "Yeah well, I had to talk to a couple NOOSE officers", he joked. I went up to him and then hugged him. "Charles thought you were killed in the power plant, but I knew you were still alive", I told him. "Nice to know you weren't worried", he said sarcastically. "I was alittle. I admit that", I told him. Just then, we heard Coach moaning and and went up to him. "What happened?" Derek asked. "Lenny shot him in the chest and also beat him up. He's working for Max". "Lenny Carlson? The race track owner? Weren't you fighting him before I showed?" he asked. I then remembered about Lenny and went to see if he was still at the bottom of the hill. He wasn't. "Where did he go?" I asked myself. Just then, Coach Raymond and Mr. Johnson appeared. "Really? You asked them along?" I asked Derek. "We wanna help take down Max", Johnson said. "I would love to put a bullet in his head for leaving me for dead", Raymond said. "For now, you two just handle Carrington. Clayton and I will go to the factory by the sewers. You two follow us after you patch him up", Derek ordered. They both agreed to their posts and so Derek and I went in the sewers. I saw the can still in there when I got in, so I picked it up and put it back in my pocket. Now it's time we go after Max. We went through the sewers, stepping over rats and trash. "Can you believe what is happening to Bullworth right now? All because of one kid?" Derek asked. "Gary had almost everyone in the pawns of his hands the entire time. No surprise that everyone in Bullworth is fighting each other and that the mayor all along was his uncle", I spoke out. "Okay Clayton, once we deal with this final SPANK facility, we can finally deal with Max and hopefully try to help stop the riot", Derek suggested. "I just hope Michael and Charles can handle themselves. I know Greg was around during the school riot back in 2007, but I hope Mike and Charles can stay out of harms way". Just during that conversation, a Cartel came out of a different pathway and then tried to stab Derek. "GET OFF ME", Derek yelled. He and the Cartel then engagged in a deadly struggle and the guy bumped into me. I tripped and fell face-first into the nasty water. I had that awful-tasting water in my mouth, so I got onto my knees and split the water out. I saw my handgun in the dirty water, so I picked it up. Derek and the Cartel were still in hand-to-hand combat, so I aimmed my gun at the guy and then fired at his spine. He fell down face-first into the water, so I got on top of him and then held his head under the water. I held his head under till he gave up. That was when I knew that he was dead. Derek looked at me and asked, "You okay?" "Yeah", I replied. "You?" "I'm fine", he said. I got off the dead body and then Derek said, "Thanks Clayton". "You're welcome....dad". He looked up at me and smiled. He must have been real glad to hear me finally say that to him. "Come on, we got a drug lord to kill", he said. We then continued on down the sewer till we found an opening. We got out of the sewer and into the bright light. "Thank god we're out of the sewer. I hated it in there", I said. One thing for sure: I'm never going back in a sewer again. I saw an abandon building and asked, "Is that the factory?" "It must be", Derek said. Just then, Lenny stepped into view in front of us. Why did I know that he was going to come back to kill us. I aimmed my gun at him and said, "Back for more, tough guy?" "I WANT THAT CAN!!!!", he exclaimed. "Fuck that....and fuck you", I said. I fired a shot at his chest and he fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he was seriously trying to get back to his feet and try to kill us. I walked over to him and then fired in his head. "One lesson about me Lenny: never befriend me and then backstab me". Just then, an alarm started going off. "Looks like we can't go in silent now", I stated. "Never planned on it", Derek said. "We go in with guns blazing?" I asked. "Yup", he said. He got our primaries loaded and then charged for the factory. "MAX, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH", Derek shouted. Things were now heating up. I could see the fire dancing in Derek's eyes. Now it is time to finish the fight. Once and for all. Category:Blog posts